


See the World

by musiquetta



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiquetta/pseuds/musiquetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in Minas Tirith goes awry, Aragorn intervenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchis/gifts).



> You prompted me ages ago, and with the deadline breathing down my neck, I finally finished this. I hope you like it.

”Apologies, again.“   
  
Gimli grumbled and pressed his handkerchief harder against his nose. ”’s not even broken, lad, there’s hardly anything to apologize for.“  
  
The only light streaming into the freezing room came from the barred window, but still the elf looked uncharacteristically miserable.  
  
“Still, this situation is entirely my fault.“ the elf said, long hair hiding his face  
  
“I won't argue with that rare moment of self-awareness.“ Gimli expected the way Legolas jolted upright to shoot him a glare, but he still had to laugh.  
  
He winced and pressed his free hand against the ribcage, where he had hit a table during the fight that got them here in the first place.   
  
“You're truly hurt.“ Legolas frowned, reaching out to touch Gimli's side. He batted the elf's hand away.  
  
“Don't you start. Dwarves were built to endure harder blows than the errant swing of some fool who does not know when to keep his mouth shut. I am only glad that you did not kill him in return.“  
  
“Still, the blow was meant for me.” Legolas grit his teeth. “ And I did my best not to let matters get further out of hand.“   
  
“Aye,“ Gimli said, chuckling. “but 'your best' still got us arrested.”  
  
Legolas laughed and soon Gimli joined in, too. In their merriness they failed to notice the hurried steps approaching their cell.  
  
“One would think,” a voice rang over the rattling of keys of a twitchy city guard unlocking their cell, “that time spent in jail would dampen your spirits somewhat.”  
  
The king looked tired, but the corner of his mouth betrayed his amusement.  
  
“Dampen our spirits?” Gimli huffed. “The very shadow of Mordor couldn't do that and you think a bit of dank prison air will?”   
  
They broke into laughter again, as the guard mumbled his apologies and they made to leave. “Had I known it was you, my lords, I would have never – ”  
  
“Don't worry,” Gimli addressed the inconsolable guard. “you were only doing what you're paid to do. Besides, my people are used to cells.”  
  
Legolas froze several steps ahead and turned on the spot to face Gimli.    
  
Gimli held up his hands. “All I wanted was a pint and a pipe and what I got was a punch and a few hours behind bars. You cannot blame me for a little retribution.”   
  
Legolas opened his mouth to say something, eyebrows drawn together in annoyance, but Aragorn sighed.   
  
“For Eärendil's sake, I walked down here after a hard day's work, can you please spare me your fighting? At least for a little while?”   
  
It visibly pained him, but Legolas quieted, walking out of the guard house instead.  
  
“Speaking of it, why did you come personally? I can't imagine there was much doubt in you as to what happened when you heard a dwarf and an elf got arrested?”   
  
“True,” Aragorn said. “but I thought, the image of you behind bars is a memory I will cherish on days you drive me out of your mind with your quarreling.”   
  
The palace was quiet in the small hours of the day, only the odd servant hurrying along. As soon as they reached their lodgings within, Gimli yawned.  
  
“I'll be retiring now,” the dwarf said, yawning. “You two might be able to get on on love and light alone, but I am done with this day.”   
  
“I'll join you shortly.” Legolas said, staying behind as Gimli left to seek out their shared rooms.  
  
When they were alone, the king raised his eyebrows. “Is there anything I can do for you?”  
  
“You mean, besides using your regal powers to free me from captivity?” Legolas said with a wry smile.   
  
“Besides that, yes.”  
  
The elf shrugged. “I did want to apologize; it was unforgivable of me to act this way towards people under your protection.”  
  
“I imagine they acted no more forgivable towards a friends of the king, and one of the Nine Walkers, no less.” Aragorn smiled wrily.  “Would you tell me what happened?”  
  
“I wish there was more than Men, talking as they always do, but I'm afraid I can't. I need not tell you that I am not too amiable to any who would shun and defame us because of the ignorance their short lives breed.”  
  
The king sighed deeply, no doubt thinking of the plains of Rohan, when similar foolishness had almost cost them their lives what felt a lifetime ago. “Indeed, I know. Often I see my wife treated as a pariah in this town.”  
  
The elf nodded slowly. ”I never knew this world before the shadow.“ Legolas said. ”My hopes for the changed world may have been to high.“  
  
“It still is not lost. We must trust that we are working towards a time of peace and understanding between our people; towards a world where a man can spent his evening in peace instead of freeing his idiot friends from jail.”  
  
The elf smiled in return. “That must be our hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
